


Consummate

by subtextham



Category: Naruto
Genre: Another goddamn first time fic, Canon Compliant, Feelings Porn, M/M, Naruto and Sasuke are amputees and I love it, Naruto third person POV, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtextham/pseuds/subtextham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke's hand came up to cup his neck, then slid up over the sensitive shell of his ear, into his hair and then over his closed eye, tracing back down the side of his face with all of his fingertips.  As if he were blind and had gone his whole life wondering what Naruto looked like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consummate

**Author's Note:**

> I have shipped this ship for a long time and chapter 700 burned me baddd. I wrote this in a fit of joy after reading 705 because, yes, I like seeing Naruto and Sasuke positively interact /that much/. It got me feeling a possibility for open relationships, and maybe that these boys can still be the type of soul-mates I need them to be if I just look at it the right way. So, if you like, you can read this as taking place in between the beginning and end of chapter 699--you just have to ignore that I ignored Sasuke’s rinnegan. Actually i’m pretty hazy on what his eyes can do at this point anyway.
> 
> I've read a lot of fic but write my own very rarely, so a big thank you to _everyone_ who writes, who reads, who encourages! Fandom culture is cool and fic is a really special kind of art imo. And thank you to my [partner](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyyouknow) who was my beta and is my stalwart source of encouragement and my inspiration day in and day out.

Naruto led the way up the wooden steps to his door. He swung it open and kicked off his shoes in the entryway. He dropped his paper shopping bag and heard Sasuke do the same, if somewhat gentler. After several long weeks Naruto and Sasuke had been released from the hospital. That was yesterday. Today they went out to buy some new clothes. Among Sasuke’s purchases was a heavy travelling cloak. It was black, with a high collar. He wore it, rather than carry it, back to the apartment. When Naruto turned to lean against his kitchen counter, he saw him sitting on the sofa he had slept on last night, still wearing the cloak.

Naruto wanted it off him, honestly. In the last weeks they had talked, many times, about the fact that Sasuke was not going to stay for long. Naruto had won back an ally in all things, but Konoha was not Sasuke’s home anymore. Naruto understood that he could not change that fact overnight. It still filled him with dread. He was a little bit afraid that Sasuke would say _Well today’s the day_ and walk out his door.

Suddenly hungry for proximity and a little embarrassed by his own staring, Naruto strode across the room and sat down to Sasuke’s right on the couch. Sasuke had slept here last night, but Naruto had not slept at all. He changed the sheets on his bed and then drifted back to the main room. Eventually he pulled out a chair at his kitchen table and just watched Sasuke sleep.

When he sat down, it was a bit too close to Sasuke. And the other shifted almost immediately towards him. Their whole arms brushed together.

The opportunity had arrived again, as it had countless times in the past weeks. They would drift too close in their shared hospital room—sitting on one or the other’s bed, standing by the window, while maneuvering around visitors—and Sasuke’s eyes would lock on his. There would be something in the dark depths that Naruto had only rarely seen directed at him and never from someone in his life, someone he really _knew_. The first time it had made his heart pound and the blood rise to his face before his mind could even turn over the possibilities. All subsequent times were that much worse because he had had time to go over and over in his head what might happen.

He could feel Sasuke’s gaze on him right now. Naruto turned his head to meet black eyes and at once his heart began to beat a ridiculous tattoo against his chest. Before he could talk himself out of it yet again, he took a conscious breath in and then leaned, so slowly, to close the already short distance between them. He closed his eyes on the sight of Sasuke's long lashes lowering and pressed his lips chastely to Sasuke's and one, two beats later Sasuke tilted his head to facilitate the kiss and shifted slightly towards Naruto. Every one of Naruto's nerves sang in response.

After a few moments Naruto sank back, then tensed when he was met with eyes that were red and sharp. But Sasuke’s expression was wide open—it would look subtle to stranger, but Naruto took in one of the most affected expressions he had ever seen on the older man. As he watched, Sasuke swallowed reflexively.

‘Sorry,’ Sasuke passed a pale hand over his eyes but the sharingan did not fade. Naruto was starting to feel like crying but wasn't _absolutely_ sure that Sasuke would want to kiss him again if he did.

So he hurried to lean in again. He registered that he was shivering hard and realized almost at once that Sasuke was too. This time he let their thighs press together and reached his arm around Sasuke's hard back, twisting his fingers into the cloak to pull him closer.

With a pleasant shock and another quickening of his pulse Naruto felt Sasuke's mouth moving, felt his tongue pressed along the seam of Naruto's lips. Naruto opened his mouth and this time it was his turn to tilt further into the kiss, not bothering to hide the excitement that he felt. At the same time Sasuke's hand came up to cup his neck, then slid up over the sensitive shell of his ear, into his hair and then over his closed eye, tracing back down the side of his face with all of his fingertips. As if he were blind and had gone his whole life wondering what Naruto looked like.

But it was also a kind of intimacy of which Naruto hadn’t even known to dream. He freed his arm from where it was trapped between their bodies, temporarily breaking their kiss. He placed the palm of his hand against Sasuke's cheek and jaw and ran his thumb just once over the soft skin under Sasuke's blazing left eye. The back of his wrist was flush with the inside of Sasuke's, because Sasuke's hand hadn't left his own face.

Then they were kissing again and the sensation was the most intimate Naruto had ever, ever experienced. Their mouths and tongues matched pace beautifully and then fell out of sync and then found it again. The kiss was warm and it was lighting his whole body up and the stiffening of his cock felt incredible, and then it was wet from spit and embarrassingly human and after the mountains they each had moved how could this small thing happening in the tiny spaces between their bodies be such a revelation?

The two hands they had between them each slid down the other’s body. Every inch Sasuke’s hand smoothed across sent jolts of sensation straight down his spine. Naruto hoped his touch was doing the same for Sasuke. He struggled to undo the clasp at Sasuke's neck; Sasuke’s hand came up to help, and then Naruto pulled the cloak off his shoulders. He pressed his thumb gently into the bare white throat while his palm rested against the skin inside the neck of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke slipped his hand under the hem of Naruto's t-shirt, his knuckles skittering over his abdomen before reaching around his back. Sasuke began ghosting his fingers over the skin of Naruto's lower back and he suddenly felt as if every hair on his body were standing up.

Naruto pushed Sasuke back across the sofa and Sasuke pulled Naruto on top of him all at once. They finally, finally began to grind their hips together and Sasuke _groaned_ and any doubts Naruto was still clinging to about whether his dick would appreciate this were blown into a million pieces. He leaned in to kiss Sasuke's neck, his head spinning almost at once at the texture and taste. He was rewarded with another small groan and an accompanying vibration against his open mouth. Sasuke’s hand was in his hair then, and Naruto’s head was yanked up so he could fit their mouths together again. Naruto sank into the heat, noticing belatedly that he was making ridiculous little sounds in the back of his throat. He forced his hips to still, afraid of pushing them both over the edge while they were still wearing all their damn clothes, and focused on the kiss.

Naruto didn’t pull back until Sasuke’s tight grip on his scalp loosened. He propped himself up on his uninjured elbow and looked down at at the other man. Naruto had seen Sasuke’s walls come down a few times before. This was a different sort of raw altogether. In his movements there was confidence (Naruto wasn’t sure if that was from experience or because that was just how Sasuke did everything) and there was hunger, but written on his face was the scattering of his usual razor’s edge focus. His eyes were watching but his mouth was slack. His forehead was wet and he was not bothering to hide the rapid rise and fall of his chest. The hair that framed his face, blacker than black, was mussed and obvious.

Naruto stood abruptly, pulling Sasuke wordlessly off the sofa and leading him down the hall to his bedroom. Three paces apart and watching each other, they stripped out of their clothes and then Sasuke surged over Naruto in what Naruto found to be a comforting display of their old rivalry, knocking him on his back into his own bed and kissing him breathless. Naruto didn't open his eyes until Sasuke was drawing away.

Sasuke had surely always been beautiful. It had taken Naruto some time to see what it was that most others noticed first about Sasuke—the cold, remote pull of everything about him. But now as he straddled Naruto, lit by the late afternoon sun filtering through the drawn curtains, Naruto saw a different kind of beauty. Sasuke's lean body was flushed uncharacteristically pink from arousal, and his nakedness revealed that he was weathered with thin scars. The stump of his left arm was a prominent change to his silhouette. His cock was pressing a hot line against Naruto's and for a moment he was waiting, just waiting.

Naruto reached up and took hold of Sasuke's hip to steady him, and Sasuke, the ambidextrous bastard, reached down and fit them both into his hand as best he could. He stayed upright with his ass resting on Naruto’s hips, his gaze sweeping Naruto's body and face and the pumping of his own fist, and then finally locking on Naruto's again. The way those eyes devoured him made Naruto's gut twist with arousal and ache with what was probably—what had probably always been—love. He wanted to watch himself being watched, but before long his eyes were shuttering against the sensation and his hips were beginning to thrust all on their own and he found his voice and became embarrassingly loud. Sasuke swept down, and suddenly his face was pressing into the crook of Naruto’s neck. His orgasm ripped through him just as he heard Sasuke moan in a soft, choked voice, ‘ _Naruto_.’

And then Naruto knew he was crying, just a little, but he didn't let it worry him. Sasuke and he had fucked in his bed, and the whole time Sasuke's eyes had been red and shining and tracking, remembering. Naruto brought his uninjured arm around to hold Sasuke steady flush against his body. When he felt sure that Sasuke wasn’t going to move, he began to stroke up and down along his spine. Naruto watched the shadows change on the wall, was quiet for as long as he could muster. ‘I don’t want you to fucking go.’

Sasuke’s spiky head of hair shifted, now dark eyes leveled a steady gaze at Naruto. ‘After what the sage did to us, do you really think we’ll ever be apart?’

Naruto wasn’t quite used to a Sasuke this verbose yet, but wisely managed to stop himself from pointing out that he couldn’t bear sleeping with a wall between them last night. ‘You don’t?’

Sasuke shook his head slowly, his eyes piercing and sure.

‘I trust you,’ Naruto said, because it had never stopped being true.

‘I know.’ Sasuke’s mouth twisted into a small, rare smile.


End file.
